


Take Me Out to the Ball Game

by Sheogorath



Category: Major League Baseball
Genre: Autism Acceptance, Autism charity, Gen, Major League Baseball - Freeform, Parody, Satire, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just learnt that MLB is now sponsoring a national Autism charity in America, so I wrote this (imagined) reflection of their views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just sent the MLB execs an email, in which I included this song. I wonder if they'll partner with Autism $peaks during Autism Awareness Month for a third year?

# Take Me Out to the Ball Game.

Take me out to the ball game  
Take me out with the crowd  
We help charities harm Autistics  
We don't care if that makes us seem dicks  
Let me root, root, root for eugenics  
If they don't kill it's a shame  
For when Autism $peaks strikes, you're out  
At the old ball game

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for non-commercial purposes. All other rights reserved.  
>  Adapted from 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game'; Public Domain.


End file.
